


A World in Thought

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Depressive Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Past Suicidal Ideation, Kind of an introspective?, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, M/M, POV Third Person, Slight Character Study?, Wirt's POV, Wirt's jealous of Greg, despite being depressing it's actually pretty cute and sweet, or well used to be, past depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: As Wirt chops down trees for the lantern, he thinks.He contemplates his actions that brought him here, his regrets, and the life he could've led.Would he have changed anything or done any of it differently?





	A World in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy to post this, so I hope you guys enjoy!

It's been months, possibly years. He couldn't tell, but he still remembered it all like it was yesterday; the day he gave up his life to save another's.

He knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing. Most have said it was foolish, and maybe if it was them in his place, the decision would've been. He couldn't agree, however. There would never be a time where he could agree. He _didn't_ make a mistake. He _knew_ what he was doing.

Wirt understood the consequences. He'd never see Greg again. He'd never see his mother again. He'd never see his friends, or Sara again and when his heart lurches forward in his chest with nostalgic pain, he knew this was something he'd have to bare. He pushes the pain aside and keeps going.

And to cope, he'd do what he now does best- _chop down the next edelwood, and turn it into oil._

Wirt swung the axe, swinging the blade as a crack from the collision sounds in the forestry heavily, chopping the tree until it collapsed in on itself. He'd be lying if he said he loved this. And he'd be a liar if he said he hated it.

The truth was that he had no regrets when he took the Beast's offer. Wirt was actually thankful that this was his life now. He missed his home and family.. but here, he felt more needed and loved than he ever could've back home.

His mother was never home. His step dad was always on his case. He was a ghost at school. And Greg... Greg replaced him.

After everything that happened, Wirt regretted that he wasn't a better brother. But now Greg could go home and have the perfect life. His mother, step dad, and Greg.. they were always so happy. Wirt was out of place.

He didn't belong in the picture anymore after Greg was born, and he never would have. They moved and 'started a new life', as his mother had said when he pleaded them not to move and Greg came into their lives.

Greg had a father. He didn't. Everyone loved Greg. He hardly called his friends real friends. Everything changed when Greg was born. It was at those moments, he no longer felt like a part of the family. Now Greg can continue to be the town golden child, without anyone having to ask _'what about Wirt?'_.

The tree collapsed, as Wirt began cutting off the branches and limbs; these would do good in the grinder. The Beast was no where in sight but that didn't mean he wasn't watching. The Beast liked to do that sometimes.

With this life he had now, Wirt was needed. He wasn't going to grow up doing some crappy job until he died, letting everything he ever accomplished and worked torwards get forgotten alongside him in his passing. No. He wasn't a waste of oxygen anymore. He was doing something much more precious and meaningful than he could've ever accomplished.

He gave up his life to keep someone else alive. _He gave up his life to save another's._

The irony in all of this, was the fact he could almost live forever. The boy could chuckle at that, considering all the times he wished for death when he was back home. He hated himself. But now here he was, happy at the fact he'd get to stick around for so long, just because the Beast was with him.

He wasn't entirely immortal. He could die, given the circumstances required arise. But if they didn't, he'd be here, eternal with the Beast by his side. That was the best feeling he could've ever asked for.

The Beast had originally done it to spite Wirt; fusing fragments of their soul essences, tying Wirt's soul to the lantern. But even the Beast didn't anticipate the relationship that had grown between them.

He loved the Beast, and as far as Wirt could tell, that Beast loved him too. He made Wirt feel special, _important_.

The Beast was not direct. But he never deceptively tried to harm Wirt. He never tore Wirt down as a means of personal gain. The Beast was cryptic in speech but behind his words were soft, small praises embedded with admiration; _sincere_ expressions.

They didn't speak much, or rather, the Beast didn't speak much. But when the deep, soothing voice erupted forward, that was its consistency and texture- _marvel, reverence, appreciation_ , all directed towards Wirt.

The Beast was always attentive. The Beast never left his side or left him alone and when Wirt would speak, the Beast listened so closely, hanging on every word that came out of the boy's mouth, like he was the most important and entertaining thing the Beast had ever seen.

It felt warm. It felt close. It made him so eager every time they interacted, knowing he was entirely and solely the Beast's focus and priority in that moment. Never once, had anyone else made him feel that way. He remembered the days of utter solitude, all the hours he spent alone in his room. No one liked him enough to stay with him. It was as if he didn't matter before, but now, he did. Now he had someone who actually _wanted_ to be with him, all the time.

The boy had sliced the tree as much as he could, collecting the twigs and smaller branches off the ground and tying them to his pack. _These would all burn nice_ , he noted to himself.

He thought he had loved Sara. His heart fluttered and his stomach did flips when he was around her, and he could hardly utter a word in her presence. She was beautiful and unique. His feelings for her were different than what he felt with the Beast.

And he realised the difference quite quickly when he'd thought on it before. Both had their personal tug on him, both had strings infused into his veins that drew him in but there was a difference-

He _wanted_ to be around Sara, where as.. he _needs_ the Beast.

Being around the Beast was home. ' _Home is not a place, but a feeling._ ' He'd heard that line so many times, and he never understood it until now. Wherever the Beast was, he wanted to be. It felt right. It made him feel whole.

He'd given up so much, and he could doubt himself all day if it was worth it but he knew one thing for certain, and no one could convince him otherwise-

_He'd do it all again._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I keep updating this fic and adding more paragraphs aha.


End file.
